


一次愉快的尝试

by Baizhiiiiiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bladder Control, Hand Jobs, M/M, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhiiiiiii/pseuds/Baizhiiiiiii
Summary: Dean想让Sam在想尿尿的时候做，Sam同意了。





	一次愉快的尝试

**Author's Note:**

> 相关题材实在太少了就自己动手写了一篇。想不到第一次写文是4000+的pwp。。  
> 祝看的愉快！

“…我想试试看。”一开始Dean没有反应过来，“什么？”“就是你之前说的……关于尿的。”Sam低眼不和哥哥视线接触，脸有点红。Dean感到有点惊喜，毕竟他提出这个建议的时候就以为Sam不会接受，最后说笑含混了过去。“什么时候？”“现在。”Dean点头表示同意，同时听到自己的呼吸已经变快了一些。“这几天不停的想起来……就想试试看……”“我知道，这会是一次非常棒的体验的。”Dean忍不住嘴边的笑，“Shall we?”

各自上了厕所，准备好一大壶水放在桌上，两人开始了日常的案件调查。平时他们都不算爱喝水，为了今天的特别项目，他们一杯接一杯喝的很快。一开始看着水杯时还有点紧张，在案件分析展开后他们就恢复了日常的相处状态，默契的确定了方向并决定各自查找资料。一开始喝水是相当轻松的，他们甚至在暗暗比着谁喝的更多。两壶水喝完后换成了啤酒，调查继续。随着时间推移，喝下去的水不断集中到下腹，涨的感觉开始明显，他们不得不坐的更直一些来减轻压迫。Sam偷偷的瞄桌对面的Dean，对方看起来很是轻松，根本看不出来已经喝了一升水的样子。Sam暗自皱眉，体内的感觉已经达到了无法忽视的程度。之前喝下的水在胃里晃荡，下腹随着时间一点点的鼓涨起来，在原本平坦的小腹上微微的隆起，被不断充满的感觉挤压着其他的感官，喉咙反而因为焦虑更加干渴，需要更多、更多的水。他已经无法集中精神在大本的传说上，必须去想一些别的来转移注意力。

在看到Sam不断变换了好几个姿势之后，Dean意识到显然他们都无心继续安静的看书了，“我们休息一下，看个电影吧Sammy？”Sam暗自感激。他们转移到客厅，随便选了一部老电影开始播放。这显然很有帮助，电影能让人暂时忘记身体的感觉，沙发也比椅子更能让人放松。Sam抓起一瓶新的啤酒，向后陷进靠背里。啤酒毕竟不是水，喝的太快，酒精的作用很快显现出来。Sam有些担心的紧绷下腹，膀胱隔着皮肤感受到压迫，又更坠涨了几分。他捏着手里的瓶子，送到嘴边的动作有些迟疑。但看到一边的Dean灌了一大口，他也只好跟上速度。

Dean又拿来了两瓶啤酒放在桌边，Sam有点艰难的伸手拿起一瓶准备继续喝。在拧瓶盖的时候，冰凉的瓶底无意的贴上了他的大腿根部。突然一股无比强烈的想要尿出来的欲望冲过他的全身，Sam睁大了眼、无声的吸气，在座位上不安的磨蹭着等待冲动过去。等他平复下来，感觉小腹已经因为刚才过于紧缩而有些隐痛了。他扭过头去看Dean，努力想找出一丝动摇的证据，但显然他的哥哥拥有比他更强大的膀胱。现在Sam已经必须保持蜷起的坐姿才能自控，而Dean的姿态比他放松的多。当视线向上对上了Dean的，他被定在原地。Dean的脸隐在暗处看不清楚，但可以看出他在看着他。Dean明显被挑起了欲望，瞳孔放大、呼吸粗重。Sam直直的盯着Dean，感觉屋里好像突然变得很热。他吞咽了一下，决心解决眼下更紧迫的事：“Dean…”他的请求带着点气声，“我能不能……”Dean反应了一下才移开视线。他表示同意，从沙发上站了起来并示意他跟上。Sam迈步的同时心里更加紧张，因为他知道事情不可能在这里结束。

二人进了浴室，Dean先一步站定，并做了一个停的手势，Sam只能乖乖的站在离马桶一步之遥的地方。接着Dean就开始解开腰带，显然准备让他在旁边看。Sam眨了眨眼，有点没有想到Dean会做这种事，同时也发现这方法确实有效，原本平复下去的急切又开始烧灼着他的神经、催促他快点释放。不知道自己还能承受多少刺激，Sam想要侧过身回避。“Nono，转过来，想看见你的脸。”Sam绝望的转过身来，看着Dean解开裤链。站定的姿势不比走动的时候，尿意变得格外强烈，Sam只能不断的移动重心、并紧双腿。随着水声的开始，他听到了一声小小的解脱的叹息，这让他浑身一颤。他不能阻止自己的眼睛看向下面，看向水流击打在陶瓷上的地方。水声持续的时间很长，他哥哥的体内也在刚刚储存了不少液体。水声回响在不大的厕所里显得更加响亮，一下下敲着Sam的神经，而他所有能做的也只是绝望的收紧肌肉试图控制好自己的身体。

水声渐渐停了下来，在Sam以为可以松一口气的时候，Dean又开始洗手。水声比之前更大，哗哗的冲刷着Sam的意志。等Dean终于慢条斯理的洗完了手，Sam想要转身往回走，却收到了一个严厉的眼神：“忘了么？上厕所后要洗手。”Sam几乎要哼出了声，他真的不知道自己能不能做到。Sam慢慢打开水龙头，把手伸到流水下冲洗。这个尝试让他几乎要扭动着逃开。不仅是水声，冰冷的液体在手间流动是更加巨大的刺激，好像突然小腹的满涨都找到了出口，要一起冲出来。Sam紧闭着眼弯下腰，发出一声短小压抑的呻吟。情况几乎失控，Sam努力咬着嘴唇平静下来，没有注意到一旁的Dean流露的担心。“你还好吗?”Dean带着关切的眼光问，显然给他提供了一个放弃的机会。“我没问题的。”Sam快速回答，摆出一个真诚的表情，并且捏了捏Dean的手臂让他放心。“我想再等一会儿，一会儿会更有趣的对吧？”

游戏继续，二人回到客厅，Sam坐下来继续解决下一瓶啤酒。为了忽视身体的要求，Sam努力把精力投在电影情节上来分散注意力，没有看到旁边的Dean越来越频繁的转过来看他。看他无意识的蹭动着腰腿，原本搭在腿上的手变得攥紧，敞开的四肢一点点并拢，Dean的眼神变得越来越暗。电影行至高潮，Dean终于不再控制，靠拢过去和Sam接吻。这个吻很急切很激烈，仿佛带走了之前所有的涨痛和焦灼，只剩下唇齿交缠的感觉在感官里不断放大，Sam几乎为此呻吟出声。他们都忍了很久，吻的很急，有些喘不过气。是Dean先别开头分开了这个吻，Sam不满的追着对方的唇、轻咬着想要求更多，“去浴室。”听到这句话后Sam露出了一个感激的微笑。然而当他试着想要站起来的时候才发现，事情真的有些超出控制了。

Sam不敢轻易变换姿势，好像任何动作都会刺激到他脆弱的膀胱，他努力想找到一个合适的姿势，然而只是徒劳的蹭动了几下。Dean连忙从旁边伸手扶起他，架着他的胳膊向前走。Sam前挺着腰形成一个紧绷的弓形，每走一步都会感受到下腹压迫的刺痛，一点一点的蚕食着最后的自控。从客厅到浴室只有几十步远，但现在这一段路实在是太长了。突然，他停下所有的动作、慌乱的收回手压在裆部。差一点，差一点他就控制不住自己的身体了，好像松开挤压着阴茎根部的手所有的液体就会一下爆发出来。想到他会尿湿自己的裤子，他居然觉得这诡异的火辣，热热的尿液顺着腿流下来、在地板上形成一个不断扩大的水洼。这种想象没有任何帮助，Sam感觉到自己的阴茎艰难的跳动了一下。他低着头，头发凌乱的散下遮住了脸，“对不起，我必须……”Dean温柔的扶起他的脸，在嘴角印上轻吻，“不不，你很棒，看看你现在有多美……”

终于，二人站在了马桶边。Sam发出了响亮的吸气声，全身因为想要释放而颤抖，急切的想要拉下裤子。Dean按住了他有些不稳的手，“不用担心，让我帮你。”Dean伸手给他解开裤子褪下内裤，当Dean的手握住Sam的阴茎时，Sam无法控制的从头到脚一抖。紧张了太久又被握在别人手里，他尿不出来。这时Dean的手向上抬起，给了他一个长长的撸动。顿时想要释放的急迫消失了，只剩下逐渐充血的阴茎和汇集在小腹的饱涨。这感觉很奇妙也出奇的好，给他一种虚幻的解脱，好像他除了这手别的什么也不需要了。Dean继续照顾着他，快感逐渐累积让人非常放松，感觉暖洋洋的，Sam小声的呻吟着，带着甜腻的鼻音。Dean空着的那只手圈着他的腰，搭在小腹上轻轻的摩挲，描绘着隆起向下收拢的底面。这让他意识到是多么的被充满，这温暖让他多么满足。“太为你自豪了，为我坚持了这么久，爱你……”Dean在他身侧耳语着，气息打在他的发尾和颈边。

放在小腹上的手掌突然向下一按，Sam整个人一僵，喉间挤出噎住的声音。一小股液体喷射出来，打在洁白的瓷砖上。有点痛，但感觉并不坏，让人想要更多。Sam呻吟着请求，低头才发现他已经无法止住水流，一滴一滴的液体从顶部漏出，连成细小的水流，顺着Dean环握的手蜿蜒的向下流。看着下面脏乱不堪的样子，Sam的脸发烫，开始更主动的挺动腰胯顶进Dean的拳头。二人的呼吸粗重的交织着。Sam靠向后面，感到前所未有的满足。抽插的动作让阴茎和下腹都涨满到极致，全部的感官都汇聚向那只有力撸动的手。快感的交织冲击让他皱眉，他说不清想要什么，他又想尽快突破得到释放，又想这种美好的感觉永远不要结束。终于，随着最后的几次冲刺，Sam射了出来。他的呻吟里带着哭腔，这真的太多了，就像高潮没有停止，好像射了一波又一波、把身体里的所有都射出去了一样。乳白的精液混着发黄的尿液一起冲出，打在马桶里发出很大的声响。Sam毫无顾忌的呻吟着，感到无比的欢愉和解脱。

Sam渐渐平复下来，然而放水还没有结束，刚才真的喝了太多。随着膀胱里的压力逐渐减小，Dean的手的存在感逐渐开始增强。想到刚才他兄弟的手做过的事，Sam的阴茎抽动了一下。想到现在这只手还在圈着他的阴茎，帮着他尿尿，Dean的手甚至有点烫人了。Sam的脸忍不住涨红，他扭动了一下想挣开Dean的手自己来。这才发现他的两只手都被圈在身边动弹不得。Dean就是故意的，现在他空着的手移到了腰侧，慢慢的上下抚摸。Dean在他耳边轻笑了两声，显然准备开口说一些取笑他的话，于是他决定维持现状。然而只过了几秒Sam就发现排空自己这件事已经变得太艰难了。刚刚忘记的羞耻都涌了回来，因为水流慢慢减小的同时，他的阴茎在哥哥的手里跳动着越来越硬。“Dean…”他后退着想要逃开，忽然感觉到了顶在后腰上的硬热。他扭了几下去摩擦，满意的听到Dean忽然急促的呼吸。

等到Sam尿完最后一滴，他的阴茎已经完全的充血挺立起来，接着他就被转了个身按在一边的墙上。Dean急切的贴过来向上顶胯，嘴寻找着他的。阴茎碰到一起时他们发出大声的呻吟，两人胡乱的磨蹭着，唇舌交缠在一起。Sam想到Dean手上还沾着他的尿和精液，他的体液随着热情的抚摸被抹开在身上。在嘴唇暂时分开的空隙里Dean问，“喜欢么？”“喜欢…等不及再来一次…”“下次怎么玩你说了算。”“想要你操我…”Sam伸手将两人的阴茎握在一起揉捏，Dean喘息里带着呻吟，手插进Sam散乱的头发。“我那么满那么绝望又尿不出来，因为你把我操的那么硬，硬的发痛…你会一直操我，操到射出来，尿的到处都是…”Dean高声的呻吟着，阴茎贴着Sam的抽动。Sam又快速的撸动了几次，拇指扫过顶端，他们一起射了出来。

清洁工作完成后夜已经深了，两人放松的躺在床上，交换了一个微笑。


End file.
